


Introducing Si-3PO

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood, Crack, First Meetings, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Star Wars Puns, Stripper Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Jace chuckled as he rolled his eyes and said, “C’mon, buddy, I’m not even fully gay and I am appreciating the eye candy we’ve been lucky enough to see tonight!” Alec huffed out a laugh and gestured over his shoulder and Jace had known he was caught when he saw Lydia making conversation with the man he hadn’t been able to look away from the entire night.The dancer was squatting down so his eye level was even with Lydia’s and Jace felt the urge to look away when they both glanced in his direction. It was a lot harder to do than he had thought, especially because the man was bouncing his ass to the beat of the Diplo song Jace recognized blasting through the speakers.Or, stripper Si-3PO gives Alec a lap dance, much to Jace's dismay.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Introducing Si-3PO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cor321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/gifts).



> For Kinktober Day #26 - I chose _Stripping_. 
> 
> To my lovely parabatai - this is what I get for mentioning Jimon and stripping in the same sentence.

Jace was surprised that out of everyone in his group of friends, he was the one that was least excited to head out to the strip club Magnus had acquired a few weeks prior. He had insisted they spend Alec’s 25th birthday somewhere special - “You only turn a quarter of a century old once, darling” - and apparently that meant with Alec’s face beat red as his husband bought him an unfair amount of lap dances. Not that Jace wasn’t being pampered on his own. He had invited Lydia along and she had made it her life mission to get Jace laid by a man ever since he came out to her accidentally. 

His lap was full of a blonde jock who looked strikingly similar to him - Lydia had immediately made a joke about Jace always wanting to fuck himself to which he flipped her off and threatened to tell Izzy she had gotten a dance from one of the dark-haired men on stage - but Jace leaned back to enjoy it the best he could. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ enjoy the lap dance, but his eyes kept straying to one of the side stages hoping to catch a glimpse at who he absolutely considered the most attractive man in the room. 

The man was shirtless, paler than almost every other dancer on the main stages, and had a spattering of hair in the center of his chest. All of the other dancers seemed to be waxed in places Jace didn’t want to think about, smooth and put together, but none of them had caught his eyes the way that dancer had. His glasses were sliding down his nose and he looked quite ridiculous compared to his coworkers, but he also appeared to be the only dancer genuinely having fun. 

Jace tried to keep his focus on the man Lydia had paid to entertain him, but his eyes strayed away once more as the other man raised his arms above his head and thrust his hips with barely any finesse. He bore a slight resemblance to a frat boy who had one too many sips of the punch everyone had known not to drink, but Jace had found it rather charming. 

Unfortunately for him, his gaze wandered one too many times, and both Lydia and Alec caught on to what had been distracting him for at least a half hour. What he didn’t see was their shared smirk before Lydia leaned over to Jace to pat his shoulder, gesturing to the bar as if asking him if he needed another drink. Jace figured one more wouldn’t hurt and nodded back at her before his eyes met Alec’s. 

“Having fun?” Jace asked as he pushed his hips up to meet the ass of the man sitting on top of him. The dancer turned to swat at Jace’s shoulder playfully before signaling his time was done with a lingering hand down Jace’s arms to collect the money Lydia had left in his hand. 

With a wink, the dancer said, “Let me know if you’d like another one, sweetie,” and sauntered back onto the stage Lydia had pulled him from. Jace sent him a small wave before turning to Alec who sipped slowly on the gin martini Magnus had ordered him. 

“I don’t know why Magnus always insists on celebrating my birthday in the _least_ fun way,” Alec said with a scoff but not before sending his husband a wide smile from where he stood speaking with who Jace had known to be the manager of the club. 

Jace chuckled as he rolled his eyes and said, “C’mon, buddy, I’m not even fully gay and I am appreciating the eye candy we’ve been lucky enough to see tonight!” Alec huffed out a laugh and gestured over his shoulder and Jace had known he was caught when he saw Lydia making conversation with the man he hadn’t been able to look away from the entire night. 

The dancer was squatting down so his eye level was even with Lydia’s and Jace felt the urge to look away when they both glanced in his direction. It was a lot harder to do than he had thought, especially because the man was bouncing his ass to the beat of the Diplo song Jace recognized blasting through the speakers. On the plus side, Jace had a better look at the gold shorts that seemed at least two sizes too small that barely covered Simon’s ass. He let out a cackle when he recognized C-3PO staring back at him.

Before he had a chance to appreciate the view, the man jumped off of the stage with a little help from Lydia and she started leading him toward where Jace and Alec sat. Another dancer tossed him a plain white shirt and Jace felt a momentary sadness at not being able to see his chiseled abs before the alarm set in. Jace had never been one to panic when faced with pretty people - in fact, he was the one to walk up to them on most other occasions - but the second the two of them got close enough, he found himself pushing back the urge to run in the opposite direction. 

“Alec, Jace,” Lydia started, gesturing to each man as she said their name, “this is Si. Si, I’d like to introduce you to--” She paused and stared at Jace before a sickly smirk crossed her face. She turned both her and Si’s bodies to face Alec and smiled proudly as she said, “Alec. It’s his 25th birthday today so like the best of friends Jace and I are, we decided to take him out to celebrate.” 

Si beamed at Alec and Jace had to tamper down the jealousy that flooded through him as he held out his hand. “Well, hi there, Alec. I’m Si. Si-3PO if you want my full name,” Si said with a wink. Jace couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his lips and he quickly placed his hand over his mouth as Si shot him an offended look. 

“That’s clever,” Jace choked out as he grabbed the drink from Lydia’s hand that he had known wasn’t meant for him and downed half of it in three huge gulps. Si raised his eyebrows at Jace before he turned his attention back to Alec. 

“It was either that or Han Si-lo, but Si-3PO just rolls off the tongue better, don’t you think?” His tone was clearly flirtatious as he stepped forward and straddled one of Alec’s legs. It would have been amusing to see Alec’s eyes widen at the blatant move, but Jace was too focused on the way the muscles in Si’s thigh flexed at the motion to feel anything but pure envy. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, his eyes darting to where Magnus had been standing a few moments earlier. Jace had seen him wander to the back with the manager but he was too peeved at Alec at the moment to let him in on that bit of information. 

“Your friend here paid quite handsomely for a five-minute lap dance,” Si said as he pulled teasingly at the bottom of his shirt. When he let go, the fabric bounced up enough for Jace to catch a small peek at the dusting of hair underneath his belly button and he pressed his palm into his jeans to remind his dick to stay calm. 

“Oh, uh, she did?” Alec stuttered, sending a glare at Lydia who sipped her colorful, umbrella adorned drink with carefully pursed lips as to not ruin her lipstick. She shrugged in response before waving a hand at Si as if to say ‘carry on’ and he decided that meant grinding against Alec’s thigh and pressing their chests together. 

Alec held his hands up as if he was suddenly in front of a firing squad when Si wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pressed his very prominent bulge into Alec’s stomach. Alec had looked more like a deer in headlights than Jace had ever seen him so he decided to focus on that instead of the back muscles that suddenly came into view when Si slowly pulled his shirt up to his neck. 

“You can do the rest, can’t you, big boy?” Si teased, stroking a finger up Alec’s chest slowly before booping his nose gently. Jace could practically see Alec’s panic rising as he grabbed the shirt around Si’s neck and threw it in Jace’s direction. All of a sudden Jace’s senses were overwhelmed with the surprising scent of caramel popcorn as Si’s shirt covered his face. He knew he should have thrown it back or even let it fall to the floor, but Jace clutched it with white knuckles as Si turned and pressed his ass into Alec’s lap. 

“Oh my god,” Alec choked out and Jace couldn’t be sure but through the pained sound, he thought he heard a small whimper. 

“You know, he has a husband,” Jace said angrily as he stood. Si seemed unperturbed by the new information and circled his hips so he sat more comfortably in Alec’s lap. Si reached back and slid his fingers seductively down the length of Alec’s arms before lacing their fingers together and pulling Alec flush against his back. He pressed Alec’s palms flat against his now bare chest and slid them down his rippling abs until they rested on his inner thighs. 

“Is his husband as uptight as you seem to be?” Si responded, sending the most attractive glare Jace had ever seen in his direction. Alec apparently couldn’t hold back his laughter as his chest shook and Si must have taken that as the go-ahead to lean back into him and thread one hand through his hair. Before Alec could stop him, Si kicked up his feet and spread them until his muscular thighs could press Alec’s legs together. Si leaned forward so his chest rested across the table-like thighs in front of him and wiggled his ass dangerously close to Alec’s shocked face. 

Jace was too focused on the way the gold spandex stretched perfectly across Si’s gorgeous ass to let the insult fully register in his mind. It wasn’t until he saw a flash of light in his peripheral vision that he realized he was staring at his best friend and the dancer with what was probably drool trickling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“My, my, Alexander, I leave for ten minutes and you find yourself a dancer?” Magnus’ smooth voice seemed to break everyone out of their focus as Si straightened up, settling on Alec’s lap as if he belonged there. 

“Magnus! _This_ is your husband?” Si said with such brightness in his voice, Jace had almost forgotten that he had just been riding Alec like a god damn horse moments earlier. He glared at Magnus as he gestured to the two men because Magnus should definitely be angrier than the smirk on his lips made him seem. 

“Yes, Stewart, the man you’ve successfully turned into a tomato is my darling dearest,” Magnus said as Si - _Stewart?_ \- slid off of Alec’s lap and turned to Magnus, holding out his hand as if meeting a business partner. Jace considered that thought before realizing that was kind of exactly what they were. He also reminded himself at that moment that Alec was married and Si was being paid to give him a lap dance and the jealousy surging through him was a little more than pathetic. 

“He was very appropriate, boss. He didn’t even try to cop a feel when he took off my shirt,” Si said seriously before turning to Jace. Jace had known he probably looked similar to Alec in wide-eyed panic as Si reached a hand out to him. Jace stared down at it before his eyes darted back up to Si’s in confusion. 

“You already introduced yourself,” Jace said lamely because he sure as hell wasn’t _touching_ Si after seeing his hips move as perfectly as they had just moments before. Si smirked and glanced down at the shirt Jace was using to cover the erection that had formed entirely too quickly in his jeans and Jace closed his eyes in embarrassment when he realized what Si was asking for. 

“You know, if you have a _problem_ , we have rooms in the back for that. Ten minutes for fifty bucks,” Si offered as he reached for his shirt, pushing it teasingly against the obvious hardness Jace was failing to hide. Jace let out a breathless moan at the small bit of contact before glaring over at his friends who were giggling next to him. 

“You wish,” Jace replied, but the heat he had been trying to lace into his tone was simmered as Si ran a hand across his shoulders and down his chest, resting his palm flat to Jace’s rapidly beating heart. 

“Or,” Si offered, trailing his hand up to nudge at Jace’s jaw that had almost found its way to the floor, “my shift is over in two hours and you can pretend to glare at me as I give you the same treatment as your friend.” 

Jace had never agreed to an idea faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
